


Passion of Cooking

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bad Parenting, Blackmail, Crushes, Cussing, Explosions, F/M, FoN - Freeform, Food, Gen, I dont think dynamite is suppose to be used like that, Jealousy, Love interest - Freeform, M/M, Nana A+ Parenting, One Sided Love, Really all the Arcobaleno, Reborn - Freeform, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Threats, Violence, You don't need to have watched food wars to read and understand this fic, cursing, kids dont try this at home', needless destruction of property, poor descriptions of cooking, questionable cooking skills, who gave Colonello a Bazooka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: All Tsuna wanted to do was live a normal life. Go to school get a job and eventually get married. Then his father whose been absent for years popped up and forced him to attend some stupid cooking school. What is so great about cooking!?





	Passion of Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Food Wars or KHR. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit off of this fic.

As a young man walked up to the gate of the massive school before him he dragged his suitcase behind him. Stopping before the gate he looked up at the school, the school he would be attending and couldn’t help but wonder, ‘How did I get into this mess!?’

His name, Tsunayoshi Sawada, and until a month ago he had lived a perfectly normal life. He had lived in the small town of Namimori with his mother, Nana Sawada, a woman who is a bit ditzy but means well. The school he had attended had been Namimori Jr. High School and while he hadn’t had any friends and wasn’t the best student he had been content. Content to continue living his life that way. To go to a perfectly normal high school, graduate, get an office job and finally get married.

But no, of course that couldn’t happen and it was all the fault of his loud, obnoxious and selfish father, who hadn’t visited his family in years. Tsuna couldn’t help but think about that day. The day his father had shown up and ruined his plans for a normal life.

It had all started that one Sunday morning.

* * *

Flashback

Mornings had always been the bane of Tsuna existence. Who in their right mind would want to leave the warmth of their bed? So it was to be expected that on a Sunday, a day that Tsuna didn’t have to wake up early to attend school, he would be found sleeping in.

What hadn’t been expected was Tsuna’s door being slammed open and for two unknown voices to started squealing and cooing at each other. The unknown voices and the sheer volume of them woke Tsuna who proceeded to get tangled in his blankets and fall face first to the floor.

Picking himself up Tsuna found himself staring at a young couple whom seemed to be unsuccessfully practicing mouth to mouth. By that Tsuna meant they were making out in his room in front of him.

Letting out a yell that definitely wasn’t a scream Tsuna ran out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the living room, where he found his mother talking to an middle aged couple.

“Mom!” Tsuna whined.

Looking up at her sons call Nana smiled and said, “oh Tsuna your awake! That’s wonderful now you can help mama show off the house to the Saito-san.”

Staring at his mother in disbelief Tsuna said, “mom! Some people just barge into my room!”

“Oh that’s just Nakamura-san and Tanaka-chan. Aren’t they adorable they just recently got engaged!” Nana gushed.

 “That’s great,” Tsuna muttered, “but they’re making out in my room!?”

“Wonderful!” Nana cried as she led the Saito’s into the kitchen, “its good to know that they are so interested in the house.”

“Mom what exactly is going on?” Tsuna asked.

As the front door was slammed opened Tsuna turned to find a tall muscular man wearing a white short sleeve t-shirt and green pants. The mans hair is a striking blonde, his eyes are brown and he wore a large goofy smile on his face.

“Nana I have returned!” The man shouted.

As Tsuna looked at the man he felt his eye twitch, it had been years since he’d last seen this man…his father, Iemitsu Sawada.

Leaving the Saito’s, Nana rushed over to her husband and cried out, “I missed you!”

Tsuna just groaned at their behavior. He could never understand how his mother was always so accepting and forgiving of his father.

“Is that my little Tuna-fishy?!” Iemitsu gushed as he noticed his son. “You’ve gotten so big since the last time I saw you!”

‘And whose fault do you think that is. It’s only natural for your kid to have grow as they get older.’ Tsuna silently grumbled as he did his best to ignore his father.

“In a few more years you’ll be as muscular and manly as your old man here,” Iemitsu laughed and flexed.

“Oh my!” Nana cried with hearts in her eyes, “wont that be wonderful!”

Tsuna shivered at the thought of ever being like his father. Becoming annoyed with his parents Tsuna shouted, “what is going on! Why are all these people in are house?”

In unison both Nana and Iemitsu turned to Tsuna and gave him questioning looks. A few seconds passed before their looks changed to one of realization.

“Tsu-kun, listen to this!” Nana excitingly exclaimed, “your papa and I are going to be going on our second honeymoon! Isn’t that wonderful!”

“I…I guess…” Tsuna agreed. While Tsuna wasn’t exactly happy that his father is back in his life, he supposed it was nice that his mother seemed so happy.

“Not only that!” Nana continued while blushing, “after our little vacation your father will be taking me to Italy! He’s gotten a new job there and he wants us to live there together!”

As Nana and Iemitsu starred lovingly into each other eyes Tsuna was processing what he had been told…

“Wait a sec…” Tsuna asked in shock, “you’re moving?!”

Iemitsu laughed, “that’s right! That’s why these people are here. Where selling the house! Then Nana and I can be together forever!”

With his father words Tsuna was left speechless. ‘Moving, selling the house,’ Tsuna thought and then asked, “wait a second! What about me?”

Looking at their son his parents laughed and Iemtisu explained, “not to worry! I’ve got it all figured out!”

Saying that Iemitsu pulled out a flyer and a handbook. “I remember how much you like cooking…so!”

“I asked a friend of mine to allow you to apply to this super fancy elite school.” Iemitsu happily said.

“Wait what?!” Tsuna questioned as he started to panic. While it was true that he had loved cooking as a kid and he still helped his mother out in the kitchen…that didn’t mean he wanted to go to culinary school or be a chef.

“Isn’t that wonderful Tsu-kun!” Nana asked with stars in her eyes. “It will be just like when you help out in the kitchen.”

“No!” Tsuna shouted, “no it isn’t. I don’t want to go to some elite cooking school. I want to stay here!”

Looking at his parents Tsuna saw that both were ignoring him and appeared to be in their own little world.

Starring at them he couldn’t help but think, ‘are those sparkly flowers in the background?!’

Feeling ignore Tsuna shouted, “this cant be happening!”

* * *

flashback ends

Just thinking about it made Tsuna want to hit something. Clenching his fist tears silently fell from his eyes.

“If it wasn’t for the fact that I would be penniless and stuck in some dead end job, I would have stayed in Namimori.” Although he was unhappy with his situation, the Totsuki Culinary Academy was still a high school. All Tsuna had to do was graduate and then he could go on to a normal college. Though there was still the matter of what he could major in after being forced to attend a cooking school.

“Maybe marketing?” Tsuna thought out loud.

Shaking his head Tsuna cleared his thoughts and looked at the guidebook his father had given him. Flipping through the papers he came to a map of the school and then looked up where he was suppose to go.

Walking into the school Tsuna headed for the area the book had directed all potential transfer students to go. As he walked Tsuna noticed the many people around his age and couldn’t help but take note of the fancy clothes they wore.

‘And was that a butler serving one of them tea?’ Tsuna thought, ‘actually now that I look, it seems like a lot of them have servants…what the heck kind of school is this?!’

Looking down at his own clothes Tsuna couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. Putting his head down and hurrying on his way he failed to notice the young man who had just turned the corner. Colliding with a broad chest Tsuna stumbled backwards and fell on his ass.

Looking up at what he had run into Tsuna saw a young man with black hair and the darkish eyes he had ever seen. It was like starring into the darkness of a black hole or maybe a bottomless pit.

Tsuna was shaken from his thoughts as the young man said, “watch were you’re going.”

He then watched as the man walked away. Watching until the man was out of slight Tsuna stood up and brushed off any dirt that had gotten on him.

Making his way into the building he walked down the hall until he reached a large room filled with people. Looking around Tsuna couldn’t help but be impressed by all the cooking equipment in the room. Moving forward Tsuna noticed that on either side of the room are several cooking station and at the front are tables covered in food.

‘Wow,’ Tsuna thought,’ look all those ingredients…’

So busy looking around the room Tsuna didn’t notice as a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing an army uniform stepped into the room. The blonde walked to the front of the room where he lifted the bazooka he had been carrying. Pulling the trigger of the bazooka a missile was fired and hit the back right corner of the room destroying part of the wall.

All eyes turned to the man holding the still smoking bazooka.

“Listen up you maggots!” The blonde haired man shouted, “my name is Colonello and I’m the guy whose been chosen to evaluate your meager culinary skills to see if you deserve to attend this school! You all may think you have the balls to cook with the best of the best but you’re wrong Kora! Now show me what you got Kora!

Starring dumbfounded at Colonello who was maybe a year or so older than himself, Tsuna couldn’t help but wonder, “what the hell is wrong with this guy!? What the hell is wrong with this school!? What the hell am I doing in a place like this!?’

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> notes and thoughts:
> 
> I just thought it might be fun to write a Food Wars/Hitman Reborn crossover. I’m not sure if I’ll be putting any of the major Food wars characters in here or if I’m just going to use KHR characters.
> 
> If you found this fic interesting or like it…leave a review!
> 
> Next time on Passion of Cooking: Tsuna must show his culinary abilities to enter Totsuki Academy. But the test that Colonello has set up isn't all that it seems. What will happen to Tsuna?! Will he pass and have a place to stay or will he fail and be thrown out! Find out next time!


End file.
